


Rabbit Heart

by wonhui (clarissafairchild)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissafairchild/pseuds/wonhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought I would be the lamb and you the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You can either imagine as Wonwoo or Mingyu narrating (although I wrote thinking about Wonwoo... I feel like I relate to him....)
> 
> A little - not so much - inspired by Florence + The Machine's Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up).

Love is a simple thing, but we complicate it. We hold in vows and promises and it ends up becoming a must. You want that person completely delivered to you, but at the same time you don't give yourself completely to them because you are afraid of not being reciprocated. Afraid of being boring. Afraid of being too needy. Afraid to be you and that this you scare them out. And then you start to wonder if being afraid to be you mean if it's because you love that person so much and doesn't want to lose them, or if it's because you don't love them so much as you think. Change for someone is really that bad? If it's not bad, there is something actually good in change for someone?

I tried to change a little. I tried to change the things that you said bothered you. I struggled more than I have struggled for anything in my entire life. But it seems that the more I approached, the more I drove you away. I wonder what I did wrong. Maybe I'm all wrong. I think I'm all wrong.

Remember when we saw Matrix and spent hours talking about the pill? You asked me what I would take, the dream of Matrix or the reality, and I said the reality. I was wrong. The choice was given to me, and I took the dream, I was immersed in a fantasy fooling myself, because that was more comfortable, because I was afraid to face the harsh reality. I think I made the wrong choice. You may even love me, but not enough for me. It would be better if I had seen soon.

I wish I was brave when it was necessary, and had made the choice myself. But you was more than I, as always, and said all I wanted to say but didn't dare, not wanting to push you away. As if you haven't been far enough. I never thought I would be the lamb and you the knife.

I don't quite know what I want. I don't want you to be unhappy with me. I don't want to be unhappy. I just know that I don't want you to forget me.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I'm again using fanfiction to talk about things I wanted to talk to people and I'm not brave enough / I know I will not be heard.
> 
> Crossposted in portuguese here: https://spiritfanfics.com/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-seventeen-coracao-de-coelho-5988474


End file.
